narutofandomcom-20200223-history
He's Bad News
|image=Boruto Chapter 38.png |english=He's Bad News |kanji=ヤバイ野郎 |romaji=Yabai Yarō |chapter=38 |boruto=Yes |volume=10 |arc=Kawaki Arc |japanese release=11, 2019 |v jump=Yes |japanese release date=November 2019 }} Summary Naruto is initially unimpressed by Jigen's new horn, but Sasuke informs him of the Ōtsutsuki‎ site he found and a new clan member he discovered. Jigen is surprised Sasuke discovered the place. Sasuke carries on revealing the existence of the juvenile Ten-Tails to Naruto, and speculates Jigen's intent to drain chakra from all the planet. Sasuke manifests his Complete Body Susanoo, prompting Naruto to fully manifest Kurama. Sasuke attacks, but Jigen is disappointed by Susanoo's speed, and kicks Sasuke out of it, putting a couple rods through him. Jigen goes towards Sasuke, who switches places with him. Naruto attacks with Kurama's tails, but Jigen simply pins them down with more rods, and punches Naruto out of his Tailed Beast Mode. Naruto prepares a Rasengan, but Sasuke switches places with him at the last second, attempting to behead Jigen with his sword. Jigen manifests rods from his neck, blocking Sasuke's sword, and kicks him away. Jigen lands physical attacks on Naruto, and Sasuke attempts to burn him with Amaterasu. Jigen absorbs them with his Kāma. Sasuke is concerned that if he spends more chakra, he won't be able to use space-time ninjutsu. Jigen notices a crack on a blackened section of his body, wondering if his power is too much for this body to contain, reaffirming his need for Kawaki as his next vessel. Jigen decides to end things, and pins Naruto and Sasuke with rods from below. Considering Naruto to take too much work to kill due to Kurama, Jigen decides to seal him instead, and begins closing the lid of the place they're in. However, as Sasuke can teleport, he intends to kill him then and there. Naruto creates shadow clones to buy time for Sasuke to escape, reasoning that if they can't defeat Jigen, one of them has to escape. Sasuke teleports back to Konoha, appearing next to Sakura. Naruto teases Jigen about not being able to track Sasuke with Kāma like he can Kawaki, and wonders why he's sealing him instead of killing him. Kurama manifests itself, telling Naruto not to give him a reason to do it, as he had no issue with him before. Jigen agrees with Kurama, and asks about Boruto, revealing he knows about Boruto's Kāma. He promises to kill Naruto next time they meet if he's still alive, which Naruto says right back at Jigen. He finishes closing the lid, and shrinks the seal down. The blackened section of his body cracks more, and Jigen begins to tear up. Dismissing Jigen's pain, Isshiki Ōtsutsuki doesn't consider him to be a worthy vessel and teleports away. At Konoha, Sarada meets Kawaki at Naruto's house and asks about him. Kawaki drops a photo of Naruto, as his hand no longer functions without Naruto's chakra, much to his shock. Trivia * Sasuke is mistakenly depicted casting Amaterasu with his right eye, rather than his left.